marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Werewolf Vol 1 2
(series) (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Tom Palmer | CoverArtist3 = John Romita | CoverArtist4 = Gaspar Saladino | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Frankenstein Monster Meets Werewolf by Night! | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Dave Hunt | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = Frankenstein's Monster heads to Los Angeles, hearing about the Brotherhood of Baal's experiments in soul transference. He wants them to transfer his soul into a new human body, and they tell him that can be done once they perform a ritual sacrifice that just happens to involve Lissa Russell as the victim. Lissa's brother interrupts the ceremony as the Werewolf, leading the Monster to fight him, eventually knocking him out and letting the cultists take the Werewolf as a replacement sacrifice. Before they can deliver the killing stroke, however, the Monster catches on that the soul transfer was only meant to allow Satan to inhabit his body, so he turns on the Brotherhood together with the Werewolf. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * The Brotherhood of Baal ** ** Acolyte Croft Other Characters: * Jimmy * Jimmy's friend * Gimpy Locations: * ** *** **** ***** New York freight yards ** *** *** **** Seacliff Mansion, near Malibu * Japan ** Items: * Gun * Vehicles: * Train * car | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Weird Worlds Vol 1 16 | StoryTitle2 = Mind Over Matter | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Benulis | Inker2_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | ReprintOf3 = Strange Tales Vol 1 85 | StoryTitle3 = The Ape Man | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Uncanny Tales Vol 1 29 | StoryTitle4 = The Barefoot Man | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = | ReprintOf5 = Astonishing Vol 1 17 | StoryTitle5 = The Werewolf of Wilmach! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = | Notes = * Cover art: modifications on the Frankenstein monster's face by Romita. * This title continues the numbering sequence from Giant-Size Creatures #1. * The Werewolf appeared last in Werewolf by Night #21. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. * Buck Cowan appeared last in Werewolf by Night #17. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. * The Frankenstein Monster appeared last in Monsters Unleashed #10. He appears next in Frankenstein Monster #13. * Lissa Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #20. She appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. | Trivia = * Several characters in Marvel Comics are called Baal. This issue does not specify which Baal is referenced by the Brotherhood of Baal. | Recommended = * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 * Giant-Size Werewolf #1-4 * Marvel Spotlight #2-4 * Moon Knight (Volume 1) #29-30 * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #6, 48-50 See also * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Buck Cowan appearances list * Lissa Russell appearances list * Frankenstein's Monster appearances list | Links = * Werewolf by Night series article at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night series review at Photon Torpedoes * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf by Night article at the Marvel Appendix References * Giant-Size Werewolf series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * The Marvel Chronology Project (character appearances) }}